Best Wishes!
by Crecelia
Summary: How can you be alright when you're in the middle of scenic nowhere? How can you find happiness when there's heavy rains and randomly-dropping thunder? Present for a friend.


**Japanese is so awesome; why did I notice it so lately? :o This is a Japanese opening from season...14, I think...? **

**This is a present for AnimeStar531, 'cuz while I was writing this, I checked one of her dA stories, and...if this is how you feel, take a look at this. **

* * *

_At a place for the first time  
The smell of the wind for the first time, mm...  
But what isn't for the first time  
Is this throbbing of my heart!  
When this brand-new map  
Gets all crumpled  
Hey, I wonder how far we should go?_

Her smooth mane flew in the wind's direction, the warmth of the moist air being felt by her face. As she twirled in the sky, her bright aqua-blue eyes gleamed and watered with emotion, happiness etched unto her gaped mouth that collected some oxygen. Enjoying the adrenaline, she giggled lightly.

'I'm going nowhere, but...you know what? I don't care', she thought as grin only confirmed her confidence.

_Keep this between us;  
I have one or two or three worries  
But there are countless things I'm looking forward to!_

Clouds darkened by thunder concealed the bright light of both the sun and the sky, as the droplets of rain turned into a heavy downpour ofwater. Thunder tailed him behind, and the only thing that lit up the way was his crimson eyes that glare sharply at nothing.

Under his focused and serious stare was an emotion that dug into his chest. He knew the feeling well; hesitation, his mind working fresh on imagining worst-case scenarios...he knew...knew it was...fear.

'Master will be very well furious for our - no, my - actions', he thought, slightly shivering, but it was unknown of his emotion or the chilling temperature of the rain was the case. As the thought branched out to something larger, that was the only time when his steely gaze softened, the beating of his heart can be heard every millisecond. 'Yet she had managed to convince me to go...where exactly?' his screwed face indicated confusion, yet he somehow kept flying.

_A calm morning  
The calm flow of time, mm...  
But what isn't calm  
Is what comes right after this!  
When our path has been cut off  
By some unexpected trouble  
Well, now what should we do?_

"Wee!" She exclaimed once more, enthusiasm only branching to something larger. "I'm feeling as fast as Latios and Latias! Woo hoo!"

She seemed to be positive, almost too much.

Despite the punishments and problems.

Despite her age.

Despite the fears she and her friends had.

Despite - believe it, or not - her master's powerful wrath when she did something wrong.

Despite the boring business debates and meetings.

Despite her job requiring someone so...serious.

She never wanted to stop this emotion; in fact, she wanted to _expand_ it. She wanted to be the hyper adolescent, even when she was already a million years old, far away from such a life. She never wanted to stop it. _Never._

_It's pretty pitiful to say  
My knees are shaking, I'm dripping with sweat  
But no way am I thinking of going back!_

It had seemed like a day, as he skimmed through the skies in boredom, but it was merely an hour. The heavy rains earlier had become a large shower that bathed him too much that he thought his body would be prunes by the time it was over. The grey clouds randomly dropped thunder everywhere, warning the living creatures under to take shelter. By then, his eyes lost its sharpness, turning into a glum and drowsy look, and the only thing that provided him some lighting was the tail turbine on his back. By then, he started hesitating. Hesitating to go back to his thunder-deafening realm.

And that made him wonder curiously.

'What is her motivation in such atmosphere?'

'Why is she still...' he trailed off, trying to remember the simple word. 'happy...'

He had never been... "happy". If he was once, then it was only for a moment, and it was probably years ago. No wonder he wonders how his counterpart was always enthusiastic about...everything.

He didn't want her to be sad, not ever. So...why back up?

He sighed, regret and depression felt in his heart. He had to keep going.

_If I listen closely, I hear a nostalgic voice_  
_A voice from the future_  
_It's always praying for me_  
_"You'll be all right!_  
_Somehow it'll be all right!_  
_Everyone will be all right!"_

She smiled in a gentle and soft manner, halting to a stop. Tilting her head, she gave a wink to no one. No one but the grey clouds behind her, though.

"You haven't spoken a word. Somethin' up?" She asks in concern.

Wait - in _concern?_

_Yeah-he-he-hey, let's start walking!_  
_Yeah-he-he-hey, should we run?_  
_The throbbing of my heart instantly changes_  
_To an itching desire!_  
_There's just no way I can calm down!_

You couldn't use words to describe his shock. Her? The carefree one? His face remained blank and sleepy, but he was surprised.

His tail turbine glowed slightly, at least to make her see a silhouette of him; he couldn't Defog them anyway.

But seriously; her? He snorted disbelievingly. "To register in my mind that you are caring for my emotions is registering that I am in a dream."

She shook her head, her flowing mane shaking alongside her. She stuck out her tongue; playfully this time. "Don't remember asking the swan, so...no; this isn't some illusion." Thunder drops after she finishes, and after it does, she continues. "But really; what's wrong? I can see you're losing yourself in thought."

"Ah nothing, really." He lied, avoiding her gaze even when her eyes wouldn't have been visible in the dense fog anyway. "I was merely...'zoning out', that's all..."

_An endless road_  
_A journey of endless encounters, mm..._  
_But what I want to have end_  
_Is this flurrying anxiety!_  
_Even so, I wonder_  
_If we've somehow realized_  
_That's right, it's the beginning of a friendship!_

"That so?" Her soft voice quietly replies, barely audible in the rain. "Cuz you know...you aren't usually quiet while I enjoy myself like an imaginative five-year-old." She teased, in a playful manner as well. "Now come on; tell me your worries."

Now she's asking him to permit him to be his confidant? Wow.

_This is frequently said_  
_At first was a forced smile somewhere..._  
_But soon it will be full of genuine smiles!_

She closed her eyes, serving as an arrogant look. "If you won't tell me, then you're as weak as a Magikarp and as afraid as a Torchic." She threatened.

"Hmph. You cannot understand my feelings anyway. You just can't." He glared, declining her offer. His eyes were so sharp that it practically glowed.

_Wind, carry my voice_  
_Carry my feelings_  
_To that person in a distant town_  
_"I'll be all right!_  
_I'll be totally all right!_  
_I'm not alone, I have my friends, so I'll be all right!_

"Feeling...? Zekrom..." The vast white creature reflected quietly, the rain becoming rougher and rougher every drop. She gradually moved to an inch to her counterpart. "What are you...talking about?"

His anger began from its roots, clenching his fists a sign. "We're going nowhere, Reshiram! Nowhere! It's one in the morning, and we're in the middle of nowhere! And then you act...you act...so...happy!" He cringed slightly at the word, yet furiously continued. "With thunder and rain, how can we navigate back, huh!? How!?" Pausing for breath, tears began to trickle with the rain mixing with them. "How..."

She flew near him now, taken quite aback at his rage. "I see your point..."

"But doesn't it make it more of a challenge?" She replied, her voice almost seeming to be whining, and the kind where you push in those tears...

"Challenge? Challenge is what you intend to call it? BY TOMORROW, WORK BEGINS, AND DO YOU THINK MASTER WILL NOT COMPLAIN FOR OUR TARDINESS!?" He bellowed, the tears finally swelling up his eyes.

"Please, wait; I'm not yet done..." The white dragon weakly replied, a rain of tears rooting from the corners of her eyes as well. "I just wanted to go to nowhere because..."

"...because...you-" she thrust a finger at him innocently, a rare frown implanted on her face. "-you were with me. That's how I felt, even when I wake up. I see your serious-yet-cute face stare at me, 'time for work' or 'c'mon; business meeting in a few minutes'...I don't hesitate cuz I know you're with me, and everything's gonna be alright. Unless you count now...you don't seem to trust me now..."

"RESHIRAM, I'M GONNA..." He trailed off, getting stuck in his own words. "...agree with that."

He really did, because his counterpart just blabbered her advice on happiness. _Willingly_, that is.

_Yeah-he-he-hey, let's start walking!_  
_Yeah-he-he-hey, should we run?_  
_Yeah-he-he-hey, what we're aiming for_  
_Yeah-he-he-hey, is always shining!_  
_The throbbing of my heart instantly changes_  
_To a pounding excitement!_

_There's just no way I can calm down!_

* * *

**Just be happy no matter what situation we're in. No matter how much we own. No matter how much hardships there are. That's why friends are there aiding you. And that's why I thank AnimeStar for giving me a happy life and being there for me, especially when the teachers always go mad at me...^^; Wanted to know if you knew that too. Thanks, dude. Thanks.**


End file.
